And the Grinch Wore Black
by Otaku Freak Kiken 88
Summary: A little somethin' I thought of... if you like it, I'll make more chapters to it. Please review! (Eventhough it's a LITTLE late!)


And the Grinch Wore Black  
  
By Otaku Freak Kiken  
  
Chapter 1: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch  
  
"Well, SOMEONE'S not in the spirit, are they?", questioned the witty fox, sitting across from me. Like I CARE about 'being in the spirit'. It's just a stupid ningen holiday, anyway. It holds no importance towards my mind. No one even bothers with me anymore. They call me 'selfish'.  
  
"I don't even give any thought to the matter, Kurama. This riot over who will give and receive the best bribery of affection is positively senseless. Ningens just hold this day in too high of importance. To me, it's just another day. I don't care.", I replied with a single wave of my hand, and a smirk of annoyance across my lips. My face plainly showed my enthusiasm.  
  
"You don't get it, do you, Hiei? This day means a lot to people... Since I was brought up as a human, I have been accustomed to this holiday. It's much more than just giving and receiving, it's-" I interrupt his sentence with a groan.  
  
"Hn. Keep talking, Kurama. You can keep babbling on and on, and all the while, you know I'm not listening. It's pointless. I'm never going to get used to the Ningenkai, I'm never going to adopt their customs, and I'm never going to be one of the fools! Now, open your window, and let me leave!" My tirade shocked the fox, and he nodded solemnly as he went over to his window.  
  
"Very well. I was only trying to help you understand, but I'm sure you're sick of hearing me lecture you. Go on, be a demon. No one's stopping you. I hope you have a nice Christmas.", he states as he slides open the window, wisping in frosty air from the outside. His hair flows with the breeze, and he shivers as he stands before it. "Well? Are you going or not?"  
  
"Hn." I rise from my seated position, taking a few steps towards the open window, I lean into Kurama's face as I say, "Just for the record... I DON'T CARE... Hn." Flitting out of sight, my body is shrouded within the winter's black night.  
  
"Stupid ningens...", I grumble, "Senselessly crazed over affection... Who needs it? I'm fine being alone. That's how I've been my whole life. No need to change now. Never will need to. I just wish everyone would leave me alone!" I race past a familiar house, and I stop for no apparent reason from my understanding. Staring blankly into a colorfully lit window, I stride over to the glass and press my hand against the frosted window. "A... tree... Hn. Every year, people support the botanical genocide of killing helpless trees for their own amusement! How unbelievably pathetic!" I start to walk away, but just then, a door creaks open...  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite little three-eyed fire demon! How are ya, Hiei?" A juvenile delinquent gone spirit detective questions me. He stands taller than myself, but his intellect clearly is surpassed by my own. He leans to one side as he looks over at me, shuddering from the cold weather.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just going to-" His laughter stops my talking, and I look strangely at him. "Why are YOU so happy, detective?"  
  
"Why aren't YOU? C'mon, Hiei, it's almost Christmas! Cheer up, have some fun! C'mon in and have some eggnog!", he says as he beckons me inside. He closes the door behind us, and I cautiously glance around. It seems... festive...  
  
"HIEI!!! How ya -hick up- How ya doing!!!" Drunken Atsuko staggers through the living room, over towards Hiei, and puts her arm around him with a liquored smile. "Merry... Christ... Christmas!!!"  
  
"Ew... Your breath reeks of alcohol... Please, Atsuko, release me at once!" I wriggle from her grasp, and I start to head for the door.  
  
"Oh, but you can't leave without some eggnog!" Yusuke swirls around, grabbing at Hiei's black coat, and he drags him into the kitchen. He pours Hiei a tall glass of eggnog, and he smiles widely as he hands it over to the small-framed guy. "Here, drink up!"  
  
"Hn... you really expect me to down this... this... VILE substance? I'm leaving!" I thrust the glass into his hand. I start heading for the door again.  
  
"Hiei! C'mon! Where's your holiday spirit?" Yusuke runs over, in front of Hiei, and hands the glass back over to him.  
  
"Hn!" I grab the glass and empty the contents all over his face. I place the glass in his grasp once again, I pat his shoulder haughtily, then I stroll out of his house with a sardonic smile stretched across my face. "Merry Christmas. Ho. Ho. Ho..." I say in such a monotone voice. I slam the door.  
  
"That's so... frosty..." A stream of eggnog flows from his face as he wipes it off in question of his 'friend's' actions. "What's gotten into HIM?"  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
So, what do ya think? I know, it's a LITTLE late, but please still read it! Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
-Otaku Freak Kiken 


End file.
